Glass Child
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: AU Legends always have a ring of truth in them. Just as Zero is about to find out., this myth of a benevolent God may be more than just a fairy tail. Sealed within the depths of the Earth resides a being every familar to the red-armored reploid. One Shot, Might add another one if I get enough reviews to continue.


**Inspired by a picture on Deviantart. I don't own anything, no Ocs for once. (Well any majors one.) Let's see how this turns out. Enjoy! Picture is not mine**

The world was in chaos.

Large metal corpses of both technological buildings and sparking remains of reploids. Be it the hunters or the corrupted minds of the mavericks. Sythenthic, oily blood pooled around mountains of twisted metal, staining the earth an ugly crimison color.

Plums of black-grey smoke trailed upward towards the heavens, discoloring and forever contaminating the sky. A lone hunter, armored with red and armed with a glowing green sword stood afar from the haunted wasteland. A frown doning his face as he surveyed the battle field.

"Commander Zero?" A voice interupted his musings.

The blond haired warrior turned to figure that possessed the voice. A young man, dressed in standard green armor, poised not to far to the commander's left. He was an average man with an average face, an unrememberable number from a mass-gerenated reploid soldier. He didn't bother to remember the soldier's name, he wouldn't last a week. Nobody did.

Except him.

"Any casualties?" Zero inquired, his eyes set in a angry glare. The soldier flinched, before studdering, "Half of our unit were killed during the inital battle and nearly a quarter of the remaining forces are gravely injuired. If the Mavericks were to attack us again, there's no way we would be able to fend them off again."

Zero's glare grew harsher and the soldier flinched again. Over half the unit dead and another quarter badly injuired. If Zero was by himself, than maybe he would stand a chance, but if he had to compensate his attention to insure the survial of his unit, then the chances dropped to almost unexistance. Not only was there injuired soldiers but a handful of human and reploid survivors that managed to escape the onslaughter that insued that day. He gave no further acknowledgement to the standard soldier. It was no use learning his name, afterall, there were dozens with his exact face. It was too troublesome to search for any remarkable distinction.

Unit 0 set up a temporary base inside an abandoned lab of some sorts, acting as a sort of refuge for both the wounded soldiers and the frightened survivers. The lab itself was hundreds of years old, as suggested by the outdated technology and multiple layers of dust covering every square inch of the area. A small section of the floor had been cleared away to allow the humans rest and space to repair the damaged reploids. The humans grouped together in a tight hundle, holding their children, be they blood-bound or machine, close by for warm and reassurance. The air was silent save for the normal fuss when mending the injuired. No one spoke a word, to frightened by the growing terror of what their future held.

Zero payed no attention to any of the people there, instead inspected the expanse they currently resided in. Despite being hundreds of years old, electricty still ran through the wires in the walls, presenting energy to the various lights, computers and lab equipment that occupied the room.

"What's that?" he heard a little girl whisper, gotta love enhanced hearing. The red warrior gave a quick glance at what the little girl was inquiring about. It was a series of blue paint that displayed a glowing sphere with a ring of indecipherable symbols encircling it. He raised an eyebrow, this seemed rather unlikely to find a mythical symbol like that in a lab built for science.

"That?" a woman, the girl's mother no doubt, asked. Two children nodded, curiousity now raised to dangerous levels. "That," the mother began, "is the symbol of the Divine God. A legend among both humans and reploids, that tells of a celestial spirit. He was born from the brightest light and was said to be capable of ending wars and sufferings with a single thought. The stories say he took the form of a young man, and descended apon the land to bring peace and prosperity. A very kind and thoughtful man, who never put himself above others, giving all he had to others. As long as he was around, wars would never start and the land would begin to heal."

"What happened?" They asked. Zero scoffed and tuned them out. He heard this legend many times before, a God who always put mortals before his own desires. However, just like any old legend, the subject's deeds ceased to assist the lives of the mortals. Just like that, the Divine God vanished without a trace. If the legends held any sort of true about this God, than he wouldn't abandoned the people for no reason. Many had spectulated on the fate of the God, but it was all the same. If he truly did exist, he certainly wasn't doing crap now, when his help was greatly required.

What happened next, was anyone's guess. A total blur is what it was. Large, wolf-based mavericks tore through the thin metal roof, ripping apart the unfortunate vitims that happened to be in their path of destruction. Screams echoed off the walls as the hunters desperately attempted to fend them off. Zero franticly tried to ignore an urge to run, to flee from the insane reploids to continue living. Delcaring that something was waiting, calling for him to find it. The urge being particularly strong during this fight.

He was very distracted, the urge screaming at him, clouding his mind of his actions. But even with a clouded mind, Zero still destroyed the Mavericks, slicing through them with his sword like they were paper.

Everyone around him was dead, their bodies piled againest each other in a bloody, mingled mess. Their screams echoing in his mind, only overpowered by that feeling he can't escape. He saw a Maverick attempting to tackle him, but he couldn't move. His instinct greatly dulled by the overwelming emotions.

The two crashed into an unstable wall, falling into a black abyss just outside the lab, losing conscienceness shortly after.

Zero awoke in complete darkness. switching to night version, he saw he landed in a large tunnel like cave that simply went on. Deciding not to perish in a darkened cave in the middle of nowhere, Zero picked himself off the earth and began walking forward.

There was nothing for miles, and just when it seemed like the cave would continue into obilivon, blue, swirly lines appeared carved into the stone. The same lines as the symbol in the lab, he observed. The more he walked in that paticular direction, the more blue lines appeared. Than pictures displaying a man appeared, a man dressed in blue. More pictures began to surface, linked drawings of men and a few women dressed in finely woven clothes, casting a heavenly appearance.

A drawing of two children caught his eye. Two young boys, one dressed in blue amd the other dressed in red. The two were almost complete opposite, the blue one an image of innocence while the red one with a permanet glare, but seemed very close friends.

That image struck a cord with Zero, the blue especially. The urge escilating into an irresistible desire to find the boy in the image. Even if Zero knew he would be long dead, considering how old those drawings were.

Further ahead, the earth turned into a smooth, white stone carved with thin blue lines. 'These are man-made.' He thought. A man-made cave meant a way to escape. Walking a bit faster, Zero soon came a large room, circular in design but extremly bright. Due to this, Zero switched back to normal vision. What he saw, amazed him.

Situated in the center of the chamber was a large, egg-like container made from glass. The edges fading into the light. But what was that stole his attention was the child-like figure perched at the center of the container, wearing blue robes and a strange blue hat that covered his eyes with an X-shaped fabric.

He smirked, "So here is where you were...X."

**End**

**... I honestly have no idea where this came from. I just saw the picture and bam there it was. So I guess this it what other authors mean when they just _had_ to write it. So weird. Anyway, please leave a review.**


End file.
